


button eyes and patchwork hearts

by underscorepidge



Category: Coraline (2009), Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Cat!Austin, Coraline AU, Coraline!Remington, Gen, Other Father-ish!Emerson, Other Mother!Sebastian, Wybie!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: pull at my seams too much and I'll fall apart.(Remington goes beyond the little door in the wall, to a world he can only dream of. alas, you must be careful of what you wish for, as his eyes see all, even if they're button-shaped)





	button eyes and patchwork hearts

**Author's Note:**

> shame? idk her

in a dimension not too far from "home", there appeared a window. it was a peculiar one, open in the expanse of nothing with a pleasant sort of breeze.

old lace curtains, frayed upon the edges, would welcome back a doll, vacant button stare and matted, tangled hair, clothes a mess.

now, this would not do, not at all.  
.  
.  
spindly fingers, spider-like in quality, would pluck the poor little thing out of the air, a critical gaze unseen.

then, they would work, deftly and with much more care than one would expect. first to go was the hair, no longer would there be drab, wavy brown locks.

after that came clothes, then the button eyes, and finally the seams upon its mouth, reaching in to pull stuffing out, empty and lifeless.

that's how they all felt, when brother did not keep his promise. and yet, he could, and would, breathe new life into this worthless little husk. if anything, that meant a meal for him when the time finally came. work them, break them, make them all yours.  
.  
.  
like clockwork, fingers turned the doll inside-out, golden grains of sand weighing them down, until their mouth remained open, a blank canvas in need of paint. it was all closed up with a thin thread smile.

hair came next, ebony yarn in upwards fashion, framing the nearly there full expression. a drawer was opened, pairs of buttons in neat little rows. red ones, all shiny and new, were sewn on with care. 

after that? clothes, little yellow rain boots to go with frayed blue jeans, red sweater and matching yellow overcoat. a few finishing touches here and there, but when the hands stop, something new has appeared. the doll is of a little boy, a smile of mischief tilting those little lips of his.

and off into the darkness does he send the doll, sitting, biding time, crafting their, no, his world until the newest subject came along. the children's spirits rustled from their slumber, but they could not do much to stop him.  
.  
.  
and somewhere in the mirror side of the world, a moving truck pulled up to the apartments, a car door was slammed shut, and yellow rain boot-clad feet took the first steps toward a new start.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr (babydoll-leith) or on discord (Pidge V. Flowers#9758)


End file.
